La porte était et devait rester fermée
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Un petit garçon du nom d'Harry Potter observait la porte depuis de nombreux jours. Mais son père ne voulait pas le laisser entrer. D'après lui "la porte était et devait rester fermée". Mais le petit brun voulait savoir pourquoi sa mère ne lui parlait plus, pourquoi elle était toujours dans sa chambre… Et il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.
1. Profil

Profil : La porte était et devait rester fermée

* * *

 **Titre :** La porte était et devait rester fermée

 **Contexte :** Dans le cadre d'un défi sur le forum La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons (N'hésitez pas à venir participer)

h.t.t.p.s : / www . fanfiction topic / 201789 / 162243845 / 1 / Crossovers - donnés - par - son - voisin - Uniquement - des - crossovers - HP (enlevez les points entre les lettres et les espaces)

 **Auteur(s) :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

 **Résumé :** Un petit garçon du nom d'Harry Potter observait la porte depuis de nombreux jours. Mais son père ne voulait pas le laisser entrer. D'après lui "la porte était et devait rester fermée". Mais le petit brun voulait savoir pourquoi sa mère ne lui parlait plus, pourquoi elle était toujours dans sa chambre… Et il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

 **Personnage :** Harry Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter

 **Genre(s) :** Family, Drama

 **Rating :** M

 **Progression :** 1/1 (publié)

 **Statut :** Complet


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et le monde de Labyrinthe ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement !

 **Titre :** La porte était et devait rester fermée

 **Résumé :** Un petit garçon du nom d'Harry Potter observait la porte depuis de nombreux jours. Mais son père ne voulait pas le laisser entrer. D'après lui "la porte était et devait rester fermée". Mais le petit brun voulait savoir pourquoi sa mère ne lui parlait plus, pourquoi elle était toujours dans sa chambre… Et il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

 **Bêta adorée :** CacheCoeur, ma jumelle angélique

* * *

 **La porte était et devait rester fermée**

Un petit garçon de cinq ans dessinait des petits bonhommes de neige sur une feuille blanche en sifflotant joyeusement une mélodie quelconque. Ses pieds, qui ne touchaient pas encore le sol, se balançaient paresseusement au rythme de cette musique. Deux heures passèrent ainsi sous le son de l'horloge. L'enfant lâcha un cri de joie : il venait de terminer son oeuvre. Un sourire innocent et heureux apparut sur son visage. Le brun inscrit par la suite son prénom maladroitement dans le coin de la page avec un feutre rouge. "Harry Potter". Le garçon mit ensuite la feuille avec ses autres dessins qui constituaient depuis peu une assez grande pile.

Ne voulant plus dessiner, les yeux émeraude se fixèrent sur une des portes de la pièce. Elle était en chêne et avait une poignée ornée. Rien de plus basique pour une porte… Cependant, cet obstacle cachait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui lui était précieux. Sa maman, Lily Potter. Mais son papa refusait qu'il franchisse cette porte, même quand il était présent. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'Harry n'avait pas vu sa mère, ses magnifiques cheveux roux et ses yeux si semblable aux siens. Le petit garçon voulait que sa mère lui revienne, le prenne dans ses bras, lui dise je t'aime comme avant… Malheureusement, malgré ses crises de larmes et ses caprices à répétition, son père refusait toujours de lui donner accès à cette pièce, gardant la clef autour de son cou, même lorsqu'il dormait. De temps en temps, le petit garçon se mettait contre la porte et parlait pendant des heures interminables, racontant sa journée, ses joies, ses tristesses, ses colères mais sa mère ne répondait jamais et ce, malgré ses nombreux appels. Il avait tout essayé, les larmes, les appels, les coups mais sa maman ne répondait pas. Et cet obstacle, qu'était la porte, restait entre lui et sa mère peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Par contre, son père allait la voir tous les soirs, des fois pendant des heures, en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Quant à la maison, elle était silencieuse, rempli de non dit alors que le petit garçon se collait désespérément à la porte, voulant entendre désespérément la voix de sa mère.

\- Maman ? Murmura Harry en tapotant sur la porte.

Pour la première fois, le garçon entendit quelques choses : des hurlements. Ils se mirent, petit à petit, à retentir dans toute la maison. En entendant cette voix si espérée, mais remplie de souffrance, Harry se redressa brusquement pour se mettre aussi loin que possible de cette porte. Les mains sur oreilles, les yeux fermés, coincé entre un mur et un meuble, Harry essaya d'ignorer les cris de sa mère en marmonnant des paroles sans queue ni tête.

Finalement, une heure plus tard, son père ouvrit la fameuse porte. Harry le vit sortir précipitamment de la chambre avant de fermer rapidement la porte derrière lui et de s'appuyer dessus. Son papa avait le souffle court, comme s'il avait courut et il semblait blessé au visage et aux bras.

\- Papa ? Questionna Harry en s'approchant de lui, hésitant.

Les yeux marron de son père se fixèrent brusquement sur lui alors que les cris continuaient derrière la porte. Le garçon entendit même des bruits de coup. Cependant, son attention resta sur son papa. Harry pouvait voir la souffrance et la peur dans son regard. Pourquoi maman criait-elle ? Et pourquoi papa ne faisait-il rien ? Il fronça les sourcils et finit par sortir de sa cachette alors que papa continuait de la suivre des yeux, sans un mot.

\- Papa ? Tu vas bien ? Interrogea le petit garçon en tirant sur son t-shirt une fois près de lui. Pourquoi elle crie maman ? Elle a mal ?

En entendant ces questions, son père sembla reprendre conscience et ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu'il s'agenouillait en face de lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il posa d'abord sa main tremblante sur sa joue enfantine avant de la passer dans ses cheveux bouclés si semblable aux siens. Et puis, brusquement papa le prit dans ses bras. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Harry entoura simplement le corps de son père avec ses petits bras et attendit qu'il parle. Les épaules de son géniteur commencèrent à tressauter et finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, il le lâcha et se redressa tout en gardant ses mains sur ses fines épaules. Lorsque les émeraude du petit brun se fixèrent de nouveau sur le visage de son père, Harry découvrit que, pour la première fois, il avait pleuré.

\- Maman a un problème ? Demanda Harry en essayant de contrôle sa voix

\- Oui mon grand, souffla James.

\- Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas le médecin ? Il pourrait aider maman, répondit le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est un mal qui ne peut pas être guéri, pas pour l'instant, annonça son père avec un sourire tremblant. Mais ta mère va s'en sortir, comme toujours, n'est-ce pas mon bébé ?

\- Oui... Mais pourquoi tu pleures alors ? Questionna le brun.

\- Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça, dit son papa en passant encore une fois une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je pourrais bientôt la voir ? Interrogea le fils Potter. Et elle pourra me lire une histoire ?

\- Non, pas encore enfant… Mais bientôt, je te le promets, murmura son père.

\- D'accord.

Et les cris continuèrent de retentir dans toute la maison durant de nombreuses semaines. Au départ, Harry avait essayé de les ignorer et cela avait marché jusqu'au jour où c'était devenu insupportable pour le petit garçon. Alors il se mit à pleurer silencieusement en recouvrant ses oreilles de ses mains, priant pour les cris s'arrêtent. En voyant cela, son papa l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait gardé contre lui en murmurant des paroles rassurantes et des excuses telles une litanie. Puis un jour, plus rien, plus de cri, juste un silence pesant et du sang, beaucoup de sang. Il passait sous la porte et envahissait la pièce principale. Lorsque le liquide carmin avait commencé à apparaître dans le salon, son père s'était précipité dans la chambre, déverrouillant la porte avec des mains tremblantes et l'avait ouverte. Contrairement à d'habitude, son papa n'était rentré et avait fixé l'intérieur avec de gros yeux avant de lâcher un cri de souffrance. Alors le petit garçon s'était approché silencieusement et avait regardé le spectacle à travers les jambes de son père.

Et pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois, Harry revit sa mère.

Elle était méconnaissable. Ses si beaux cheveux roux étaient recouverts de sang et d'autres choses que le petit brun ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas identifier, ses yeux… Ses yeux n'étaient tout simplement plus là, elle les avait arracher avec ses ongles. Et son corps… L'enfant mit ses mains devant ses yeux voulant ne plus voir sa mère dans cet état et recula en secouant la tête alors qu'il sanglotait. Son père ferma brusquement la porte à clef et le prit dans ses bras en murmurant des phrases sans queues ni têtes.

\- Je suis tellement désolé mon bonhomme… Je… Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça, souffla James en continuant de la serrer contre lui. Mais tu comprends maintenant, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? Tu comprends pourquoi la porte est et devra rester fermée ?

Harry hocha la tête dans le cou de son père, les yeux toujours fermés alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, le souvenir de sa mère toujours présent dans son esprit.

La porte était et devait rester fermée.

* * *

Cela vous a plu ? Review ? Favoris ? Follow ?

A la prochaine et bonne année 2018 !


End file.
